hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Kurumi Erika
Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika or คุรุมิ เอริกะ' '''in the Thai sub)thumb is one of the Cures and the secondary main character of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Myoudou Academy. Her catchphrase is "Even a girl like me, with a heart that's wider than the sea, is at her limit"! (海より広いあたしの心も、ここらが我慢の限界よ！''Umi yori hiroi atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga gaman no genkai yo!). She lives a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister whom she is really jealous of. Her heart flower is the white cyclamen, though it can turn red if Erika experiences extreme jealousy of her older sister, Kurumi Momoka. Her Pretty Cure alter ego with identity symbol of daisy is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin). Appearance In her normal form, Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. Her casualwear consists of a blue-green dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest, with long white sleeves and layers of white frills at the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Marine has long bright blue hair, styled in two segments at the back and two long strands framing her face. She wears a decorative heart-shaped hair accessory on the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of blue. Her outfit is mainly blue and white, with dark blue highlights, and greatly resembles Blossom's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large with two long ribbons, and her top is pure white with puffed sleeves. Her arm protecters are single-layered. She wears mid-thigh length white leggings. Her boots are short and blue, with light blue toetips, buttons and small light blue flowers, and has a flared white section at the top. As Super Cure Marine, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of blue. Her hair is visibly longer, and the accessory in her hair has changed to a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger with shorter ribbons, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protecters extend up past her elbow and become full-fingered gloves. Her design of her boots also changes slightly, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Marine, her outfit retains most of the elements from her original outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of blue, and the two strands framing her face are now in spiral curls. The sleeves of her top and her hair accessory both gain additional feathery layers, and the number of blue petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. The flared white section on her boots now extends up to near her knees. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Personality Erika loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer, and is able to tell one's feelings or mood out from the color combination on the clothes thanks to the color therapy she is going through.HPC04 She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves Tsubomi.HPC09 Whenever Tsubomi is stressed or scared, Erika is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Tsubomi often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathic for others at times Although jealous of Momoka and wishing of passing her, Erika's personality is completely different from her calm and mature sister. It is possible that Erika wishes to bypass her sister by not mimicking her, but rather do it on her own. As revealed, Erika is a very fast learner, capable of transforming without instruction from the fairies, fighting properly, and able to use Pretty Cure's power to its fullest in her first transformation just thanks to watching Cure Moonlight in her dream and remembering her rescue by Cure Blossom.HPC03 This makes her a contrast to Tsubomi, who is still learning how to use all of Cure Blossom's power.HPC04 Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi : Erika was loud and energetic and has an interest in Tsubomi when she met her. She tries to follow her around and tell her about the school. Erika sometimes teases her because of her (Tsubomi) shy personality. Tsubomi has no interest and can't stand her own pace of deciding on whatHPC01. But Tsubomi soon get along with Erika and her energetic personality slowly but quick as they go to school together, living as neighbors, working together as Pretty Cures, and became Best Friends Coffret ''': Coffret acts like a little brother to Erika. He is very impressed with how fast she learned to transform and attack, and the two often think alike. Sometimes he gets into fights because he thinks of her as lazy that she can't even do her homework or clean her room and Erika always ask him to do it for her. 'Kurumi Momoka ': Her relationship with her older sister Momoka is poor, as Erika thinks her sister is much more beautiful and mature than her, making her extremely jealous. As revealed by her Heart Flower'sDesertrian, she detests her because of this HPC01. As their personalities are very different, however, it is possible that Erika tries to pass her sister her own way, instead of mimicking her, although this might also just be another way of showing her dislike. '''Myoudouin Itsuki : InHPC07 She respects Itsuki as the president of Student Council and good terms on each other. Itsuki is a kind person that she let Erika continue on the Fashion Club even though she was late and soon Erika recruited her to join the Fashion Club. Ever since Itsuki join the club and became the third Precure, they been good friends and great teamates. Etymology Kurumi '(来海) : ''Kuru (来) translates to come; coming; due; next. Mi (海) translates to sea; ocean, a reference to her title of Cure Marine and her water-based powers. Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. '''Erika (えりか)' ': Erika the given name is common in Japan, but actually it is an English name "Erica"/"Erika" that many Japanese parents loves to give, and often written in different kanjis without a formal one. She might be possibly named after the Erica genus (literally spring heathers), as several meanings refer to flowers and fragrance, which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her name means, "coming sea spring heathers." Cure Marine ': Despite the theme of ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! being flowers, marine is a general term relating to the sea, ocean or to oceanography. Cure Marine's first single attack, Marine Shoot, involves water, and her third includes the word "dive", which is usually associated with jumping into water. However Marine has to do with water and it is important for plants or flowers to grow with or it would go dry to die. Songs Erika's voice actor, Mizusawa Fumie, has provided her voice in an image song about Erika. It has been confirmed that a vocal album is on its way, with a remixed version of her first theme and a second Image song. *Special*Colorful (original version and Ultra Happy remix) *More Smiles, More Happiness Duets *Kokoro no Hana (along with voice actresses of Hanasaki Tsubomi and Myoudouin Itsuki) Trivia *Erika is the first person to have her Heart Flower simply change color instead of withering, making her Desertrian the weakest. (As stated by Kaoruko, having its color change in a negative sense is the stage before a Heart Flower starts wilting.) *Erika's family name, Kurumi, is also the first name of Milk's human alter ego, Kurumi Mimino. * Erika's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. * Erika is the twelfth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Coincidentally, once Erika tells Tsubomi that if she ever calls her "Erika-san" (literally "Ms. Erika"), then she'll be treating her to milk.HPC03 *Erika is the only Pretty Cure to not wear flower accessories in her hair, as well as the only to wear a different kind of shoes (short boots with thigh-high stockings, rather than knee-length white boots like the rest). *Although Tsubomi is the team leader, Erika is usually the one who tells the others to transform first. *Upon transforming into Cure Marine, Erika knew what name she was going to have, though this is because Tsubomi told her about Pretty Cure earlier, prompting Erika to start coming up with a name. Cure Blossom and Cure Sunshine take a name after transformation. *Cure Marine is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise to do a sub attack. (Marine Shoot) *Erika's Birthday is on May 26, making her a Gemini. *She is the first blue Pretty Cure who doesn't wear her hair in a ponytail, followed by Cure Beauty. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Marine appeared in the following rankings: **2nd in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Erika is represented by the daisy, which symbolizes innocence and a bright energetic personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Marine, as a blue Pretty Cure, has the brightest shade of blue as her hair color. *Cure Marine is the second Pretty Cure to break 4th wall, after Nagisa, in the Pretty Cure francise. In many All Stars posters and in the end of the All Stars New Stage 2 credits, Cure Marine is seen looking towards the viewing audience smiling and winking, whiles the other Pretty Cures were facing straight forward. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Natsuki Rin * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Momozono Love * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Aono Miki * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Shirabe Ako * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Midorikawa Nao * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Surname has 3 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aida Mana * Good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name and surname total as has 66 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Yotsuba Alice * Surname has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Madoka Aguri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Shirayuki Hime * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both like fashions. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Omori Yuko * Surname has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Hikawa Iona * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both like fashions. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Rank '''The Best Rank *2010 : 10th The Rank *2010 : 10th *2011 : 13th *2012 : 17th *2013 : 18th *2014 : 20th(1st Half) , 25th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX217.jpg DX317.jpg NS17.png NS217.jpg NS317.jpg 22.jpg Num-22.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures